El viaje
by Mital Riumo
Summary: Él lleva mucho tiempo viajando en busca de su destino, Ella llleva mucho tiempo esperándolo a él. En un lugar donde todo es muerte se encontrarán y seguirán su viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**La bailarina**

Se quedó quieto, en pie, mirándola. Su cuerpo se convirtió en una estatua de piedra cuando vio su manera de contonearse al ritmo del viento y de las arenas. Era la primera vez que encontraba algo así desde que comenzara su viaje y, simplemente, estaba maravillado.

La joven tenía un buen cuerpo, una figura esbelta y bien proporcionada; su piel morena estaba cubierta por varias cicatrices. Su largo cabello castaño cobrizo ondeaba libre al viento y sus rasgados ojos verdes relucían por la luz del sol, mirando hacia la nada. Su manos se movían ligeras, acariciando el aire que la rodeaba, y sus pies casi parecían levitar sobre el agua del estanque. Aquel oasis al completo parecía vibrar con cada paso que daba, cada vez que su mirada bajaba, cada vez que una gota salpicaba la arena que estaba más seca. Y él vibraba junto al oasis.

Las ropas de la joven estaban apiladas no muy lejos del lugar donde él permanecía de pie, sin moverse; no les prestó atención.

Se sentía atraído, pero no era por ver su cuerpo desnudo, ni por las cicatrices que se revelaban; tampoco eran la danza o la forma de moverse; ni siquiera eran sus hechizantes ojos que atraían todo lo demás con una fuerza que parecía sacada de la más poderosa magia. Lo que lo atraía de aquella mujer era, sin lugar a dudas, el aura que la rodeaba, la energía que desprendía y el aroma salvaje que emanaba de ella, embriagándolo, como si estuviera ante la más bella de las hadas, con la diferencia de que era una humana... una humana cuya belleza que competía con las diosas.

Cuando la danza acabó el caballero tuvo la sensación de estar despertando de un largo y placentero sueño. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que la bailarina permanecía de pie ante él, observándolo, con los brazos delicadamente caídos a sus costados, y de que él aún la observaba embelesado. En ese momento ella comenzó a avanzar hacia él, provocando ondas en la superficie acuosa al arrastrar sus pies sobre el lecho arenoso. El aire relajado y decidido con el que se movía realzaba aún más su belleza.

-Te esperaba –le dijo, con una voz suave y dulce, a la vez que fría y cortante, que lo desconcertó.

-¿Quién eres?

-Wyrmeia –respondió la mujer, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. Y tú eres mi destino.

La observó de nuevo mientras cambiaba sus sentidos, en busca de comprobar que lo que decía es cierto. Podía ver perfectamente un punto brillante sobre su hombro izquierdo, podía ver el extraño color púrpura de su aura y podía sentir, con más intensidad, el poder que emanaba de ella. Percibió con total claridad el lazo que los unía, más fuerte el que la unía a ella con él que al revés. Sonrió complacido ante esta verificación.

-No me esperabas; me buscabas –matizó él.

-Debemos partir antes de que venga alguien –respondió ella haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que eran los primeros en haber pisado ese oasis, en encontrarlo siquiera.

El caballero se apartó, de todos modos, y giró la cabeza. Había estado tan sumido en el hechizo de la danza que hasta ese momento no había sentido ni el más mínimo rastro de pudor o vergüenza, pero ahora empezaba éste a apoderarse de él. De reojo vio que las ropas de ella, un bulto de telas moradas, estaba muy cerda de donde él se hallaba de pie, por lo que intentó alejarse un poco más.

-El viento y yo... podemos esperar –murmuró nervioso.

Volvió sus sentidos a la normalidad mientras la oía a su espalda arreglar sus vestidos, acomodar las telas y los paños, controlando el impulso de volverse a verla. Por mucho que fuera su Otra Parte, por mucho que estuviesen destinados a acabar juntos –más ella con él que al revés, pues él aún buscada su destino-, le debía un respeto.

Salió de golpe de sus cavilaciones cuando ella posó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Debemos ir a buscar tu destino.

-Lo sé, pero debía esperarte.

Giró levemente la cabeza en ese momento para comprobar que ella estaba lista. La vio ataviada con la ropa de los guerreros del desierto, como él mismo, salvo que en color diferían. Le resultó extraño que una mujer que no llevaba ningún arma ni poseía el aura de los hechiceros usase esas ropas, pero una parte de él sintió que, en el fondo de su alma, latía un poder inmenso al que las criaturas más poderosas temerían.

Se pusieron en marcha, lentamente, con las cabezas cubiertas de paños al igual que sus rostros para evitar que la arena y los rayos de sol los hirieran en exceso. No hablaban, sabiendo que podían obtener respuesta hablando con la arena y el viento, aunque no querían eso. No sabían por donde empezar, qué decirse. Pero tenían tanto que contarse... tenían que empezar a saber de sus vidas antes de compartirla...

Caminaron durante horas mientras el abrasador sol avanzaba, y apenas llevaban la mitad del camino cuando la primera de las lunas asomó a sus espaldas. Se miraron el uno al otro al darse cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo, y como el silencio se había acomodado entre ellos como una barrera invisible, como un manto agradable que pasa desapercibido con facilidad. Y aunque no estaban cerca de ningún oasis decidieron parar y acampar.

El caballero se sacó su capa y la tendió en el suelo, con intención de que ella tomara asiento. Por toda respuesta ella puso los músculos en tensión y se despojó de las ropas que la habían cubierto durante el día del sol. Miraba hacia todas partes, buscando algo invisible, y terminó por alertarlo a él.

Siguieron sin decir una palabra, expectantes, hasta que de pronto algo se levantó del suelo, sorprendiéndolos y arrojándolos al suelo pro la fuerza que llevaba. No dijeron nada, pero ambos lo reconocieron: era un espíritu del desierto, que solo se alzaba cuando alguien entraba en su territorio y la segunda luna aparecía en el firmamento. Por eso el caballero y la bailarina alzaron la vista al cielo, y comprobaron que no era esta la causa. Dieron gracias de haberlo forzado a salir, pues en tal caso se encontraría más débil, lo que no lo hacía menos peligroso. Era lo bastante grande como para demostrar que llevaba varios eones viviendo allí, imbatido, y su aspecto era lo bastante resuelto como para demostrarles que aunque los respetara no serían rivales para él.

El caballero hizo ademán de acercarse, preparando alguno de sus hechizos, pero la mujer lo detuvo y se adelantó. Se puso en posición de combate frente al monstruo, quien le dirigió una mirada socarrona con sus espectrales ojos, y entonces atacó.

Nuevamente, como en un sueño, la melodía del desierto fue susurrada en los oídos de él, mientras la veía danzar, y veía aquel aura, ahora cortante como el filo de una espada, surgir de su alma para mezclarse con su poder. Apenas fue conciente de que, cuando movía los brazos, éstos eran como dos cuchillas que rebanaban el aire, así como a su enemigo, y cuando la danza acabó éste no era más que una pila de huesos, no suyos, sino de las víctimas que había devorado y cuyos cadáveres permanecían en su interior. Fue en ese momento cuando su voz, firme y segura, le dio una orden al caballero:

-Purifica este lugar para evitar que surja de nuevo de sus cenizas.

Era una metáfora, emulando el fénix que simbolizaba al dios del fuego, el amo del desierto al que ellos pertenecían. Se decía que las criaturas que pertenecían a esos dominios poseían también ese poder, aunque no su belleza ni la afinidad con el fuego necesariamente.

Se acercó a los restos y desparramó un puñado de sal, luego se arrodilló y entonó una plegaria a Pharan para que limpiara aquello y a Lebda para que contuviese la furia del señor del fuego. Luego, con tranquilidad, hizo ademán de arrojar más sal, y en lugar de eso prendió fuego a los esqueletos.

-Esta será nuestra hoguera, aquí pasaremos la noche –anunció.

Ella se cubría la cara y se había puesto su capa y había envuelto su cabeza otra vez. Aún así no pudo ocultar su mirada al caballero, que notó que sus pupilas se habían irisado ligeramente y sus ojos se habían rasgado aún más y habían adquirido un brillo ambarino. Una posibilidad se le ocurrió, y la dijo en voz alta.

-¿Eres un dragón?

-Puedo ser muchas cosas si quiero, pero la posibilidad de ser un dragón me está vedada –contestó ella con serenidad-. Igual que tú puedes hablar con cada elemento del desierto sin ser un sacerdote del Fuego, porque eres una parte de él, mi espíritu es una parte de cada cosa de este mundo, pero nunca de un dragón.

-¿Qué eres, pues?

-Ahora mismo una humana como tú, una bailarina y nada más.

Wyrmeia paseó la vista, contemplando como, por fin, oculto el sol comenzaba a aparecer la segunda luna, la luna púrpura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le dijo al caballero, sin dirigir la vista hacia él.

-Namad Salphe.


	2. Chapter 2

**El caballero**

Lo miró un momento, su rostro iluminado apenas por los primeros rayos del sol que salían por el oriente. Su piel bronceada, sus espesas cejas, sus largas pestañas, su pequeña nariz y sus finos labios. Era un hombre atractivo, sin lugar a dudas, y podría llegar a amarlo sin problema y sin remordimientos. Después de todo él era su Otra Parte; estaban destinados a estar juntos. El único problema era que, aunque ella lo amara a él y él la amara a ella las limitaciones físicas eran tan grandes, tan grandes...

Si llegaba a amarlo nunca podría darle una caricia, ni él a ella. Ni un roce, nada. Solo cuando lucharan podrían ser como uno solo, ella sería una parte de él, una extensión que le daría fuerza, conocimiento, que lo protegería... Aunque él aún no lo sabía, ni lo tenía que saber. Aún faltaba un poco para que el caballero empezara su instrucción. Y, entretanto, era mejor dejar de lado el amor, para que tampoco él se tentara de amarla a ella.

Lo vio agitarse un momento cuando la luz llegó hasta sus párpados, y sonrió divertida. La noche anterior habían tenido una pequeña discusión con respecto a las guardias, porque él quería encargarse, y ella se empeñaba en hacer ese trabajo. Finalmente se había dado por vencido cuando, vergonzosamente, había bostezado prácticamente derrotado por el sueño.

Namad comenzó a parpadear, ya más despierto, y a incorporarse con pereza. La capa sobre la que había dormido estaba llena de arena, pero al menos no sus ropas, lo que al fin y al cabo era un alivio. Se levantó ella también y sacudió los granos dorados de su pantalón, mientras reacomodaba su capa y las telas que protegerían su cabeza del sol. También él, tras deshacerse del polvo que lo cubría, hizo lo mismo. Sacó también de su morral algo de comer, frutas del desierto con una piel dura pero jugosas y alimenticias. Le tendió una a Wyrmeia, pero la bailarina lo rechazó.

No podía explicárselo en ese momento, pero ya tendría tiempo más adelante.

-Como quieras –respondió el caballero, guardando una de las frutas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Emprendieron la marcha en silencio nuevamente, cada cual con sus cavilaciones. La mujer de cabello castaño miraba a su compañero de cuando en cuando, sin disimular nada más que una pequeña sonrisa. Pasarían un indefinido tiempo juntos, quizá meses, quizá milenios, todo dependía de su resistencia. Pero a la vez sería un tanto doloroso... Si tan solo no tuviera que cumplir su misión...

Tampoco aquel día tenían mucho que decir, pero el ambiente era distinto. ¿Dónde había quedado el manto protector del silencio que sin decir nada lo dice todo? Solo una fría capa de tensión los envolvía al andar, tensión mezclada con nerviosismo... ¿Cómo y por qué había nacido?

-¿Qué eres? –preguntó ella de golpe, nerviosa, desesperada.

-No estoy muy seguro –respondió él-. Tengo algunos conocimientos en magia adquiridos por mi cuenta, por lo que no soy un mago consagrado; conozco las ceremonias rituales del fuego, pero no soy un sacerdote, ni siquiera me he acercado nunca a una catedral, ya que lo aprendí por casualidad durante mis viajes; no soy un espadachín verdadero, aunque hace no demasiado tiempo estuve con una tribu del desierto que me enseñó sus costumbres con la espada.

-¿Qué eres? –volvió a preguntar ella de nuevo, con más tranquilidad.

-Supongo que un siervo del fuego, un simple viajero del desierto.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio, uno que volvía a ser confortable. Bajo sus sandalias la arena se hundía para marcar sus huellas, y unos segundos después el viento las borraba. Apenas eran conscientes de este hecho, y no le daban importancia. De todos modos, mientras ambos fueran viajeros estarían bajo la gracia de Tsasiah, señora de los vientos. Y seguirían siendo siervos del fuego.

Cuando la primera luna comenzó a asomar a sus espaldas faltaban todavía dos horas para la puesta de sol, y las arenas rojas de aquellas tierras tomaron un brillo dorado por el reflejo de la luz en la luna anaranjada. En el tiempo transcurrido habían comentado pocas cosas, como la distancia a la que estaban del mar o de las zonas menos agrestes. La brisa era más leve ahora, pero también la temperatura. Y aunque el sol aún podía causarles daños habían decidido soltar un poco los paños para descubrirse la cabeza, pues caminar todo el día con esas capas, e incluso comer con ellas, no había sido agradable.

Comer.

Wyrmeia reprimió una sonrisa al recordar la expresión estupefacta de su compañero al verla rechazar la comida.

-No cenaste anoche, no desayunaste hoy y tampoco comerás... ¿Qué se supone que eres?

No lo había preguntado molesto ni asustado ni nervioso. Simplemente era una curiosidad, la sorpresa. Él mismo, a pesar del calor que hacía y que no tomaban prácticamente ningún descanso, apenas necesitaba tomar agua y media ración de comida.

-Dejémoslo en que mi energía tarda mucho más en agotarse que la tuya, así que no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, o que yo tenga que comer tres veces al día, ni dos, ni una... –suspiró, desviando la vista un momento, antes de acabar-. Directamente, no es que necesite comer y dormir siempre.

No volvieron a hablar del tema, pero el rostro de Namad era un libro abierto. Ella en cambio, había decidido cerrarse completamente, incluso su aura, para no iniciar conversaciones precipitadas sobre sí misma. Tenía mucho, mucho tiempo por delante. Y un camino de dos horas antes de hacer el campamento, descansar, y esperar la nueva jornada.

Siguieron caminando hacia su destino, hacia el corazón del desierto, y la luna creciendo sobre sus cabezas, y el sol menguando a su diestra. Sus sombras cada vez menos visibles en el suelo, y sus huellas cada vez más duraderas a medida que se iba el viento. El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, mientras un sentimiento de apremio crecía en sus corazones junto a un susurro en sus oídos, y temblor bajo sus pies. El deseo de aligerar el paso era fuerte, y ambos lo compartían. Mirándose de reojo lo supieron, pero no es lo que tenían que hacer.

Se detuvieron de golpe, y él se giró para ver qué sucedía. El cambio en su aura fue tan brusco que ella experimentó también lo mismo, y supo lo que sucedía sin tener que volverse para mirar. Todo aquel espanto, terror, horror, y la certeza de que mientras no se unieran no podrían hacer frente a aquello, aunque se acompañaran.

Empezaron a correr, huyendo de la manada de bestias que iba tras ellos. Demonios de las sombras, del viento y de la tierra, persiguiéndolos por la muerte del espíritu de la noche anterior. Estaban mucho más unidos que ellos dos, y mucho menos a la vez, porque todo era distinto.

En los minutos que así estuvieron recorrieron una distancia igual a la que llevaban desde la aparición de la primera luna, y aún siguieron mientras sentían como aquellas auras oscuras se aproximaban. Más aún, el segundo astro celeste, reluciendo con un color pardo verdoso, los sorprendió en su carrera, creando sombras de distintas tonalidades de verde o marrón, según si se mezclaban con la luna naranja. Un bellísimo paisaje que no les era dado a contemplar.

Namad cogió de pronto la mano de Wyrmeia al sentir cómo se les venían encima, y alcanzó sus límites. En apenas unos segundos estaba sin resuello, y sentía en la nuca el aliento de uno de los demonios, pero ella corría casi arrastrada por él. ¿Qué pasaría si se soltaba de su mano, si se le resbalaba entre los dedos? Y eso fue lo que pasó. Primero cayó ella, incapaz de seguir el ritmo, y después cayó él, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Desde donde estaba, ella pudo ver cómo escupía los granos de arena que se le habían llegado a meter en la boca. Lo vio levantarse poco a poco, y sacudir la arena de sus ropas. Y vio el color de su aura al notar lo que tenían delante, y lo que no tenían detrás.

Estaban en terreno sagrado. La torre, erigiéndose con majestuosidad en la lejanía, expandía su poder hasta el lugar donde se encontraban. Un poder tan enorme, que sus acechadores se esfumaron en segundos.

El caballero alzó la mano, con intención de pellizcarse para comprobar que era cierto. La misma mano con que la había sostenido a ella antes de caer. La sangre manaba de un corte profundo, pero no peligroso.

Manchando sus ropajes de sangre, se quitó el turbante y descubrió su rostro, y adrede tiñó su frente y su boca. Con brillos naranjas y verdes sobre él, tenía todo el aspecto de un sanguinario guerrero en una oda de triunfo, un rey alzándose sobre la sangre de sus enemigos.

Estaba en su destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**La torre**

La comida estaba fría.

El espectro que lso atendió al llegar no les dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a guiarlos por los pasillos y las escaleras, en dirección a una pequeña habitación, únicamente provista de una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, obviamente habilitada para ser un comedor. Allí ambos tomaron asiento y observaron a su alrededor, estudiándolo todo, incluso a sí mismos. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que llegaran al terreno que los salvara, pero no les importaba; el corte que había abierto una herida en la mano de Namad había roto el lazo que lso unía a él y a Wyrmeia.

Un muro invisible separaba sus cuerpos, sus conciencias, sus almas y sus corazones.

Una procesión de espectros llegó a la estancia varios minutos después. Según iban entrando, la habitación fue cambiando: unos candelabros, cortinas en las ventanas, una cesta con flores, jarrones, espadas y armaduras decorativas, junto con manteles, cubiertos y servilletas comenzaron a adornar todo, hasta dar el aspecto de que llevaban toda la vida allí. Finalmente, frente a cada uno de ellos un plato de potaje apareció, y empezaron a comer. La comida les devolvió un poco las fuerzas, y les abrigó y refrescó a la vez.

Después de eso se fueron a dormir. Dos espectros los guiaron escaleras arriba, hacia sus habitaciones. Para sorpresa de Namad, aunque no lo demostró de ningún modo, el cuarto asignado a la bailarina quedaba cuatro plantas por encima del suyo, casi en la cima, cuando el suyo estaba en la mitad, más o menos. De todos modos, aquello no pasó de dejarle desconcertado. En cuanto se encontró en su cuarto se limitó a desvestirse y arrojarse al lecho, agotado, deseoso de ser abrazado por el sueño.

La mujer, por su parte, se tomó las cosas con más calma. Había pasado años viajando, no solo por el desierto, o por el continente, sino por todo el mundo, con el único fin de encontrarlo a él. Y aunque no siempre había viajado con esa forma, sí que tenía la misma conciencia de todos los viajes, y siempre había tenido claro que debía llegar a esa torre. Para ella, los espectros eran sus hermanos, compañeros, destinados a una misión como la suya, igual de dura, igual de sacrificada, igual de vacía sin él. Tantos ellos como Wyrmeia podían hacer algo mientras estuvieran separados, pero fuera lo que fuese, nunca estarían completos. Decidió que, a partir de ese día y hasta el momento en que tuviera que irse, intentaría ayudarlos en todo lo posible. Era lo mínimo, un agradecimiento ya que ellos no habían desvelado su identidad.

Se levantó finalmente de la cama. No había dormido, pero no estaba cansada: nunca lo había estado. Cruzándose con algunos espectros, que la saludaban con una leve inclinación de su cuerpo fusiforme, subió las escaleras hasta la azotea, y la terraza de ésta. Deseaba ver las lunas, especialmente una de ella. Ikhari, la azul, debía estar llena, mientras que Ussah, la más pequeña, estaría nueva. Tenía la convicción de que, si rezaba a las lunas, se armaría del valor suficiente para enfrentar su destino al día siguiente. La instrucción del caballero debía comenzar cuanto antes, pero un temor la invadía a ella. Un temor que no podía explicar.

La horas pasaron, hasta que la luz del sol, filtrándose por la ventana, hendió en lso ojos del guerrero, igual que la mañana anterior. Sin embargo, ahora todo eso parecía lejano, un sueño. Tal mañana no existía, ni los viajes anteriores, ni su nombre, nada. Todo lo que existía era la torre junto a Wyrmeia.

Se talló los ojos, con tranquilidad, mientras sonreía para sí mismo. El descanso le había devuelto aquella calidez en su interior que sentía al pensar en ella. Deseaba amarla, y ya nada podía impedírselo. El deber estaba cumplido, había llegado al destino del que lso sacerdotes de Pharan le hablasen en el tiempo en que fuera su alumno. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era ver, exactamente, cuál era su papel en ese lugar.

Pero eso era parte de su vida, no su destino ya.

Descorrió la cortina que cerraba el cuarto y reprimió una queja. La mano que se había cortado seguía herida y seguía sangrando, aunque al parecer por la noche había parado. ¿Por qué, pues, volvía a abrirse ahora¿Acaso los demonios le habían lanzado una maldición? Sin perder tiempo bajó las escaleras, y uno de los espectros lo guió en su camino para encontrarse con ella.

Wyrmeia estaba fuera, en el patio de la torre. Contemplaba el coloso de piedra, en medio de la arena, con actitud reverencial. Estaba casi como él: sin paños que la cubrieran del sol, sin capa, sin calzarse; los diferenciaba que a ella una ligera prenda le cubría el torso. Una sensación más fuerte que ninguna otra invadió al hombre en ese momento: quería compartir aquel momento, vacío de palabras pero lleno de sentido, con ella, porque la amaba. Y lo hizo.

La visión de la torre les resultó, si cabe, más espectacular que la noche anterior, cuando llegaran. Bajo la luz del astro rey, la efigie del fuego que lo emulaba refulgía con una luz dorada, que le daba un aspecto divino. Durante la noche, aquel mismo elemento había parecido envuelto en llamas por el reflejo de Ethius, la luna anaranjada. La piedra roja exhumaba un terrible calor, creando aquella onda que distorsionaba lo que había detrás, aunque físicamente no lo sentían. Pero lo más sorprendente era que, en apenas una noche, un oasis había surgido. La vegetación subía por las paredes, conciliadora y retadora a la vez, y por el suelo la arena se había cambiado por un verde y mullido manto que humedecía sus pies.

Wyrmeia comenzó a caminar, sin dirigir la vista ni un momento hacia su compañero, para dar la vuelta al que ahora consideraban un tótem en honor al dios del fuego. Sin embargo, no hacían falta palabras, pues mientras ella iba por un lado, él lo había por el otro. Se volvieron a encontrar y no pudieron acercarse el uno al otro: un estanque, rodeado de altas palmeras cargadas de jugosos dátiles los separaba.

Pero el agua del estanque era del color de la sangre.

-Eres tú –constató la bailarina, soltándose la cabellera y dejando que la meciera la brisa.- El poder sagrado del fuego que anida en tu interior es lo que le da este aspecto a la torre. Tu gentileza permite que pueda crecer la hierba. Y la sangre de esa herida es la que llena el estanque.

-Eso es ridículo –desechó él. Por primera vez se sentía reacio a aceptar algo que él mismo sabía que era verdad, por el simple hecho de la inseguridad que le embargaba con la idea.- La torre estaba antes aquí, lleva eones aquí. En una noche no crece todo esto. Lo que pasa es que anoche estábamos tan cansados y estaba tan oscuro que no vimos nada.

-Yo pasé la noche ahí arriba –replicó la mujer, señalando la azotea.- No dormí, pero tampoco vi cómo crecía todo. Solo lo sentí. –Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, se golpeó el pecho a la altura del corazón con la mano abierta.- Y lo que más siento es el agua, o la sangre, que mana de ti, porque con cada gota vuelve una parte de mi fuerza.

-Explícate –pidió él.

Guardaron silencio, los dos. La brisa era muy leve, casi imperceptible, y lo único que se oía era el goteo de la sangre en el suelo. Se había creado ya un reguero que llegaba hasta el estanque, derramándose en él, creando una suave onda que se expandía con suavidad y crecía lentamente. Tras unos minutos, él avanzó y se agachó junto al remanso, donde introdujo su brazo hasta la altura del codo.

El único cambio que se produjo en el agua fue el origen de las ondas.

-Espérame –pidió ella en un susurro.

Él no la escuchaba, pues estaba en trance, así que no insistió más y volvió al interior de la torre. En la entrada la esperaba uno de los espectros, con un paquete envuelto en tela. Con lágrimas en los ojos ella lo cogió y lo apretó contra sí misma, mientras sentía que la abrazaban. Los espectros eran los fantasmas guardianes de la torre, siempre con ella, y también eternos compañeros de la propia Wyrmeia. Por eso ella tenía que ayudarlos, y por eso ellos la cuidaban a ella.

Cuando Namad salió del trance, ella ya estaba de vuelta. No tenía conciencia de cómo, pero el hecho es que se encontraba desnudo, sumergido hasta el cuello en aquellas aguas rojas. Y ella estaba en el lugar donde estaban sus ropas, observándolo de forma seria, ni curiosa ni burlona. Se envolvía en una tela, intentando hacerla pasar por una capa. Al verla así tuvo una visión de sí mismo el día que se encontraron, y se dio cuenta del motivo de su trance anterior.

Salió del agua con tranquilidad, sin fijarse mucho en ella, sabiendo que unos ojos de color verde lo observaban. Se puso los pantalones en silencio, no por vergüenza, sino por comodidad. Y finalmente se dirigió a ella.

-¿Qué eres?

Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho dos días atrás, dos veces: al encontrarse y tras la pelea. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba más preparado.

-El nombre que me puse, bajo esta forma, es "Wyrmeia Aks'eder Iktaris", que en la lengua antigua quiere decir "Alma del Cazador de Dragones". –La bailarina se quitó la capa y mostró lo que ocultaba debajo de ella: una espada que se mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.- Ésta soy yo, y lo que ves es mi alma. Soy una Cazadora de Dragones o, más aún, soy el arma del cazador de dragones: la Espada Matadragones.

Ahora me entrego a ti. Mi destino eres tú, porque tienes el alma de un cazador de dragones, porque tienes una misión importante en tu vida, y yo podré protegerte; porque estás ligado a la Torre, donde nací, de mano del primer cazador, y porque eres mi Otra Parte. Así que hasta el día en que caigas y no te levantes más, estaré contigo.

El cabello castaño cobrizo se desvaneció en el aire y cayó como arena, y así mismo el resto de su cuerpo. La espada cayó al suelo pesadamente, y solo entonces Namad se fijó en ella. Emanaba un inmenso poder, igual al que había sentido durante aquel baile. Ahora entendía por qué su mano se había cortado: había sido ella, contra su voluntad. El acero estaba adornado con runas que brillaban con un tono dorado, como la piel de ella. El guardamanos tenía un color cobrizo, y la forma de las garras de un dragón. La empuñadura estaba adornada con dos esmeraldas que parecían ser los ojos de la bestia.

Esos ojos lo miraban fijamente, transmitiéndole a la vez fuerza y dolor.

Se agachó junto a ella, a la espada, y la recogió como si aún tuviera el aspecto de la mujer.

-Tú también me preguntaste quién era yo, ayer mismo –comenzó a decir. Conociendo ahora qué era ella, sintióse un poco solo y vacío, dolido por esta situación.- Mi respuesta, o el intento de respuesta, fue torpe y vacío. No sabía ayer qué era, pero hoy sí lo tengo claro: soy el señor y guardián de la torre. Soy un hijo del desierto. La torre está aquí porque yo estoy aquí, pues es una parte de mi alma. Hace eones yo nací, con otro cuerpo, otra forma y otro nombre, y creé este lugar para que protegiera lo que yo más amaba, aquello a lo que pertenecía y que formaba parte de mí. Pero era mortal, y soy mortal. Y cuando fallecí, ese emblema que debía proteger quedó vacío, igual que todo lo que en él había creado, igual que todo lo que había guardado. Mi alma buscó una forma de guardarlo, y lo hizo en sí misma. La torre ha estado guardada en mí desde el momento en que nací, sin yo poder sentirlo.

Hace mucho tiempo me encontré con alguien que me dijo que buscara mi destino, que escuchara a mi alma y ella me guiaría. Así fue como volví a mi cuna en este cuerpo, al desierto. La gente que encontré por el camino me enseñó a amar este lugar, y cuando pensaba que ya no me faltaba nada más te encontré a ti. Solo con verte supe eras parte de mi destino, que podía amarte, y que no debería separarme de ti. Y cuando temí perderte, sin recordar aún quién eras, la Torre por sí misma encontró su lugar, y nos salvamos los dos.

Ahora, por fin, estoy en mi destino. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, aunque muchas cosas tendré que aprenderlas de nuevo. Y yo permaneceré aquí, contigo, hasta que se acaben mis días. Seguramente se repetirá el ciclo, pero, sin lugar a dudas... tú y yo siempre volveremos a encontrarnos.

Sin importarle los cortes, Namad abrazó la espada. El filo brilló, pero no manó sangre. El agua del estanque permaneció de color rojo, y la brisa se mantuvo leve. Las huellas que dejaron en su camino de regreso a la torre no se borrarían ese día ni esa noche. Y, por fin, ambos habían acabado su viaje.


End file.
